Someone Should Tell You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. One shot songfic. Phil is there for Sam when Stuart walks out on her but is it more than just friendly concern and will he ever tell her how he feels? Please review xx


**Someone Should Tell You**

_You call me up  
__In tears again  
__I come over  
__Your only friend_

Phil Hunter pulled himself up from the sofa and went to answer the phone. It was a good thing that it was half time otherwise Phil wouldn't have let the phone interrupt the football match he was watching.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Phil?" He heard a choked voice ask. "It's Sam."

"Is everything okay?" Phil asked, he was getting worried now. It wasn't like Sam to lose her composure over the phone.

Sam fought back a sob. "No, not really. Stuart's just walked out on me."

Phil was taken by surprise and had to think how to reply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

Sam tried to hold back another wave of tears.

"Can you come over please?"

Phil agreed and turned off the television before driving over to Sam's house.

_Put my arms around you  
__To ease this lonely night  
__You ask me to stay  
__But I don't think it's right  
__When you tell me you're in love with him  
__Don't you know that really caves me in  
__And I'm not that strong_

"Hey." Phil said, giving Sam a warm smile and hugging her when he arrived. Sam stayed in his arms for as long as she could, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his embrace.

"Thank you for coming over." She said, leading him into her living room. Although Stuart hadn't been living with her for very long the house still looked empty now that he had moved out and taken his stuff with him.

"It's okay." Phil said, seating himself on the sofa. "Tell me all about it."

Sam took a seat at the other end of the sofa and wrapped her arms around her knees. To Phil she looked so scared and vulnerable and he hated seeing her like this. The only time he had seen her looking so upset was when Abi was abducted by Hugh Wallis. Phil also hated the fact that it was Stuart Turner who had changed Sam from a strong independent woman to a nervous wreck who was falling apart without a man. That wasn't the Samantha Nixon that he knew and had loved for as long as he could remember.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Sam asked, her eyes showing tears and vulnerability.

Phil didn't know how to reply, he had already scuppered his chances with Sam and he didn't know if he could be just her friend.

_Someone should tell you  
__How much I love you  
__'Cause I really do  
__Wish I could hold you  
__The way that I want to  
__'Cause no one can love you like I do_

"Why did Stuart leave?" Phil pressed gently, trying to make Sam feel more comfortable than he was feeling.

Sam began to cry, silent tears slipping down her pale cheeks. She wiped them away with fierce determination and Phil could see the old Sam in her eyes, the one he would do anything for.

"He said he wasn't ready for the commitment and he didn't love me enough to stay and try and make it work." She choked out.

Phil felt a mixture of sympathy for Sam and a rush of vicious anger at Stuart at the same time. It took him a moment to reply.

"I'm so sorry Sam, but he's not worth it, he's not worth your tears. You deserve so much more than him."

Sam looked up, her beautiful green eyes now red and tearstained.

"Do I?" She asked.

Phil was surprised. "Of course you do!"

"But I love Stuart."

Phil felt the words tear at his heart, he knew that she loved Stuart but hearing the words out loud made it all the more painful for him. He knew he had treated her badly over the years but he loved her and he would never treat her the way Stuart had; he would never intentionally break her heart.

_You're everything, that I ever dreamed  
__You're the only one  
__The only one for me  
__So we talk all night  
__But in my head  
__Three little words, that I never said  
You say you don't know what you'd do without me  
__Don't you know that this is killing me?  
__And I'm not that strong_

"I know you do." Phil sighed, trying not to make his feelings on the subject too obvious. Sam may be in a state now but it didn't mean her mind wasn't as sharp as ever. She always had a way of forcing things out of him though.

"And I know you hate him." Sam replied with an ironic smile.

"I didn't hate him, maybe I was jealous of him but I didn't hate him...not until now anyway. Right now I want to rip..." He stopped mid-sentence not wanting to hurt Sam anymore.

"You were jealous of him?" Sam asked, she had guessed as much but Phil had never admitted it.

Phil laughed humourlessly. "Of course I was, he walked in and took the one thing that I'd always wanted but he made you happy so I was okay with it...until now."

Sam sighed. "I don't know what to do..."

"About what?" Phil replied.

"Everything. I was really happy being single, living here on my own, putting my career first and spending time with my friends. Stuart changed all that and I don't know if I can go back to how I was and still be happy."

"Of course you can." Phil told her. "You are so strong, you could do anything you put your mind to. That's what's so special about you and why I hate Stuart for making you so weak."

"Do you think I'm weak?" Sam asked, she certainly felt it.

Phil shook his head. "No, but Stuart has changed you but you can become your old self again."

"How?" Sam asked, feeling tears threatening to fall again.

Phil smiled softly. "I'll help you."

Sam smiled too. "What would I do without you?"

_Someone should tell you  
__How much I love you  
__'Cause I really do  
__Wish I could hold you  
__The way that I want to  
__'Cause no one can love you like I do_

Sam took the next day off work but she was back in the next day and she was determined not to let Stuart get her down. She couldn't believe how obsessed she had become and Phil had made her see that she needed to let him go and slowly she was. Sam found it hard to ignore the feelings that she was getting for Phil, she knew it would never work but how would they truly know if they never really tried?

At the end of the week Sam was feeling much better about herself and was beginning to enjoy her single life all over again. As they were packing up at the end of Friday's shift, Sam turned to Phil.

"Thanks so much for everything you've done this week. I don't know how I would've coped with all of this without you." She said, gesturing over to where Stuart was typing away at his computer.

"It's not a problem Sam, anything for you."

Sam smiled and they walked to their cars together. "You doing anything this weekend?"

Phil shook his head. "Why?"

"Well you are now!" Sam told him with a mischeivious glint in her eyes.

_When you tell me you're in love with him  
__Don't you know that really caves me in  
__And I'm not that strong  
__No I'm not that strong_

On Monday morning, Sam and Phil got out of the same car and kissed in the car park before walking hand in hand into CID. Sam was paired to work with Stuart for the day who was already curious about her and Phil.

"Did I see you and Phil Hunter kissing in the car park or were my eyes deceiving me?" Stuart asked with a smug grin.

"Yeah you did. I love him and it took being with you to make me see that." Sam replied equally as smug.

Stuart looked deflated but tried not to let it show.

"Oh...well you know he'll cheat on you...sooner or later." Stuart said.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe so...but he'll never leave me high and dry like you did." She turned back to look at her computer screen. Stuart sighed, it was true, you never knew what you had until it was gone.

_Someone should tell you  
__How much I love you  
__'Cause I really do  
__Wish I could hold you  
__The way that I want to  
__'Cause no one can love you like I do._

**I hope you liked this songfic. The song is 'Someone Should Tell You' by Lemar. Please review! Vikki xXx.**


End file.
